Geography of Dirakkis
Geography: Estos and Remora: Estos is the northernmost continent on Dirakkis, a place of plains and hills. Venturing too far north leads to an endless land of snow and ice that is nigh inhospitable. Remora is the heavily forested island just to its south. Loriel: The Southern Continent Loriel is one of the smaller continents, despite nearly wrapping around the world. Half of the continent is covered in a range of craggy hills and canyons, while the other bears snowy conifer forests. The icecap in the south is a barren waste. Golgannis: The Eastern Continent The largest continent on Dirakkis, Golgannis sports an incredible variety of climates and biomes. It has three mountain ranges, one in the west, the south, and a few smaller mountains in the east. The western mountains are surrounded by hills and plains, with sparse forests scattered throughout. The southern section of the continent is heavily wooded, with several small lakes. The eastern mountains lie just north of vast and bare steppes. Amongst all this diversity, the continent is also surrounded by a great number of unnamed islands. Della: The Western Continent Della is the most mountainous of the four continents, with lakes scattered across its surface. In its southwest lies a deep jungle, fed by ocean currents and water from the lake. The continent has several small islands of its own, most of which are shared with Loriel or Glogannis. The Dark Moon: The moon of Dirakkis seems to glow purple with malevolent purpose, passing slowly around the planet. When directly overhead, it seems to affect the entire landscape, leaving animals lethargic and plants drooping. On Dirakkis, it is merely another part of life. Sakahi of the Akachk discovered that the dark moon does not emanate constant light, but rather pulses slightly. Movement in between these pulses is less impacted by the moon's soporific effects. Trivia: * Karisan Priests of the Goddess (as well as some Akachk cultists) suggest that there may have once been a world without a Dark Moon. * The Dark Moon has a cumulative impact over time- older people feel its effects much more than people experiencing it for the first time. * Gods are just a feeble coping mechanism invented to deal with the overwhelming insignificance of your race's worthless existence. Except for the Commeran gods. They're some kind of psychic anomaly. * Magical energies seem to congregate by the north pole, hence the abundance of weird shit that goes on Estos. * The life force of a thousand souls dying all at once is worth less than a little life force from a million living souls over time. * The frozen north (and frozen south) are completely unassailable. * There are many kinds of gods. Most of them still have the power to turn you into a frog or something so don't judge them too harshly. * Did you know Dirakkis has been around for a long-ass time? Now its covered in a bunch of young whippersnappers. * The surface of the Dark Moon is actually a glossy black. Even so, it emanates purple light. * People who fight under the Dark Moon seem to have its normal effects reversed- lethargy becomes ferociousness and depression a sick enthusiasm. * Every time the Stormborn expand, their storm covers more of the ocean's surface! Thankfully it is (mostly) traversable. * Moonfire is known to provide 200% of your daily recommended mana content! Just be careful how you take it. * The sun moves west to east on Dirakkis, while the moon goes from east to west. * When the Dark Moon is out, sound only moves four times faster underwater. * Tides on Dirakkis work as normal, even if the moon doesn't! * All but one of the mountain ranges on the map are volcanic! * You can't see stars (besides the sun) on Dirakkis. Only the inky blackness of space. Category:Nationbuilder VII: Dirakkis